Troublemakers Misbehave on The Way to a little kids movie/Grounded
Troublemakers Misbehave on the way to a Little Kids movie/Grounded is a grounded video out of Dora the Explorer and her friends, created by Sarah West. Plot WRJ WRJ (Billy Johnston) told the troublemakers (Dora, Dimitri Rascalov, Hunter, Pablo, Tyrone, Baby Bonnie Hood, Mercades, Mason, Diego, Denzel, Simon, Steve, Zoltan, Zayden, Wario, Waluigi, Floyd, Franklin, Peter, Burton, Earl, Alice, Evil Ben, Evil Holly, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, Sid the Science Kid, Whyatt Beanstalk, Kai-Lan, Lucy, Kipper, Blue, Emmy, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Horrid Henry, Strawberry Shortcake, Dark Chase, Pamela Castro, Zombie, Squid, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed) that they're going to a fan-made little kids movie, called Manic Goes to Happy Land, made by Kidtoons Entertainment, DiC, and Cookie Jar entertainment, because a 3 year old girl wanted to see that little kids movie. But everyone said it's terrible and Manic Goes to Happy Land is for babies and Sanrio and Tamagotchi fans. They would rather stay home to watch TV. When they're on the road, Kyle wants them to stop at Chick-Fil-A, but WRJ WRJ told them they're going straight to see Manic Goes to Happy Land, When they're 4 hours late to Manic Goes to Happy Land, The Troublemaker Twins caused a car crash, making a 3 year old girl cry. WRJ WRJ calls the GTA police officers to bring them home to bed early without watching TV or doing anything that they like for a very long time until September of next year and call their parents to pick them up tomorrow morning. Meanwhile, a 3 year old girl begins to cry in her bed in her pajamas. Manic comforts her and cheers up that girl with a bedtime story. Transcript WRJ WRJ: Troublemakers, we're all going to see Manic Goes to Happy Land, it's a fan-made movie made by Kidtoons Entertainment, DiC, and Cookie Jar Entertainment. It has to do with Manic being cute and making friends with blue bunnies and pink kittens. And this 3 year old girl is excited to see that movie. Dora: No. We're not going to see Manic Goes to Happy Land. That movie is for toddlers and it's fake. We want to stay home to watch TV. WRJ WRJ: You're all not staying home to watch TV. Besides, you guys don't deserve any real movies or TV because of your attitude. We're going to see Manic Goes to Happy Land and that's final. Get in the car or there will be nothing for you. (When WRJ WRJ brings all of the troublemaker twins to the car) Zoltan: Billy Johnston. We don't want to go see that babyish movie. WRJ WRJ: Everyone, we're going to see Manic Goes to Happy Land, so be quiet! Whyatt Beanstalk: Can we go to Chick Fil-A? WRJ WRJ: No! We're not going to Chick Fil-A, we're going straight to see Manic Goes to Happy Land and that's final. You guys should've had General Mills Wheaties cereal before we left for a long road trip. So that's too bad. Diego: SHUT UP! WRJ WRJ: Everyone, stop it right now or we can go home and get nothing! (4 hours later, due to the heavy traffic on the road) Franklin: YOU ARE THE WORST FRIEND OF SARAH WEST! SO, GO DIE IN A CAR CRASH! (WRJ WRJ's Jeep car crashes into 5 cars, 2 of which got exploded, the gas runs too low. And the 3 year old girl begins to cry loudly) WRJ WRJ: THAT'S IT! EVERYONE, YOU ALL ARE GETTING NOTHING AND I WILL CALL EVERY SINGLE PUBLIC PLACE TO PUT UP SIGNS FEATURING ALL OF YOU IDIOTS, IT MEANS YOU'RE ALL PERMANENTLY BANNED FROM GOING ANYWHERE!!! AND NOW I'M CALLING THE GTA POLICE AND THE FBI ON ALL OF YOU! Pablo: No, WRJ WRJ. Anything but the GTA police, we hate getting arrested by the police. Steve: Please give us another chance! WRJ WRJ: Absolutely not! You've ruined everything for that poor 3 year old girl, she's crying because of you. Wario: D'oh I missed! GTA Police Officers: All of you going back home and you're all not getting anything at all, ever again until all of you start school again on the 22nd anniversary of Princess Diana's funeral on September 7th, 2019! FBI Agent: And also, we are going to call all of your parents to pick you all up and bring all of you to your houses tomorrow morning. (2 hours later when WRJ WRJ brings the crying 3 year old girl home) WRJ WRJ: I'm sorry about what happened, i'm sure that green hedgehog will cheer up once you go to sleep in your pajamas. (WRJ WRJ shuts the door, and the 3 year old girl cries throughout her warm shower, and getting ready for bed early, she still cries in bed while she lies down, Manic walks up to the girl's bedroom) Manic: Aw, i'm sorry that you've missed my movie because of those brainless troublemakers. Don't cry, i'll cheer you up with a happy bedtime story. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West